Ch 1 jack meets his new family, and that girl
by icywolf451
Summary: Jack is now 12 and scared of what is going to happen next in his foster home.. find out!


Ch. 1 jack meets his new family, and that girl on the left.

"Jack, you've got to understand..that evelyn is going to take great care of you. Understand?" His social worker pause glansing over at jack. Jacks eyes slowly blinked in approval and then fastly looked away.

Jack was 12 years old and this was his fourth foster home. He hopes and wishes that this one will be a good start. His first foster home was when he was 6, He was reapeatly choked and slapped. his second house was when he was 8 years old with an abusive father, and his last faster home was with two people, you should never meet.

"hello.." An elderly voice called ahead.

"There she is jack, i want you to be polite and say hello..ok?" The social worker looked down at him. Jack frowned, he nodded shaking his spiking yet clean dirty blonde hair around with him. His green eyes flashed at the women, taking a glance at her. She was probably about 65 years old and had white hair and blue eyes as if she stole a part of the ocean.

He picked up his small bag of clothes and stalked behind , which was his new yet safe social worker and looked around. Jack was small, and his clothes were yet to big for his body, You could tell he wasnt well fed from his old homes and had a few scars.

Evelyn Drove jack towards there home.

"Well jack, what do you like to do?" She smiled still concentrating on the road ahead of her.

He was scared, Should he answer, or should he not? was this some sort of trick?

He didnt say a word. She sighed and parked into the drive way. Jake cracked the door open and saw a huge house and got out. Evelyn on the other hand got out her bag and called bobby,

"Bobby? where are you?" She said.

"I'm at the house ma... I wanna meet the new kid." his voice was low on the cell phone.

"Alright, i dont want you to scare him at all, dont glare at him, dont even yell at him, he gets frightened easily." She hung up.

She pushed jack softly towards the front door and opened it. Angel was watching the hockey game, while jerry did his homework and bobby sat there eyeing the two.

The all stopped, "You must be jack?" Jerry stopped, put his pencil down and smiled. He was an african american, 16 and still in high-school. Angel was also african american, bald and was fit, He was aboiut 15. Bobby lastly was white, about 20 years old, His brown hair made him look like a fighter, And his brown eyes made him look demanding at all costs. If you want to rally with him, you would want a death wish.

Jack was scared, He trusted evelyn, but only a little and backed up behind her. She frowned.

"Jackie ill show you to your room." She took his hand and walked up stairs.

"Did i say someth'in?" Jerry paused.

"This is your room, jack." He ran over towards his bed and hid under the covers. Evelyn slowly made her way towards his closet, opening it she put his clothes into it.

"Hello!" A young voice yelled, It scared jack and he dug into his bed further.

There stood Emily, She was 11 years old and had a small rapped gift with her.

"Hey Boo-boo, How are you?" Bobby sat up and looked at her.

"Ok.. Where is he? i want to meet him!" She smiled, She was a natural blonde haired girl with hazel eyes and always wore sweatshirts, jeans, and converse's.

"I dont know if ma will allow you.. he is a jibber-ish little guy." jerry sighed.

"We can try cant we?" She looked at evelyn on the top of the stairs.

"Alright, but dont frighten him.." Emily ran up the stairs and looked into the room.

"Wow. Where his he..." she talked to herself, Evelyn was already down the stairs.

She looked around and saw something move. She slowly put the rapped gift down and walked slowly towards the sheets, "Hello." She opened the sheets alittle, Seeing jack his face hot and red with tears, scared out of his mind, "Im sorry if i scared you." She frowned. "My names Emily. Whats yours?" she smiles.

He whispered it, "Jack..." Her smile caught his attention and he put his cheek against his pillow, She couldnt be much of a threat... she was only a kid like him. She picked up her present and put it under the sheet so jack could see it,

"I got this for you, Its a small key chain, i know its not much, but thats all i could afford with my dish-washing money." She bend down. He opened it. There layed a small guitared looking key chain, Jack loved guiatars. He studied it and glanced a fient smile an put his head to study her, That was the beginning of his first friend.


End file.
